Souls of the Doubters
by CrimsonDarkness 0013
Summary: "Tell me, how far would you go to find the one known as 'yourself?" - "... As far as I needed to." Post KH3D and KHIII, read inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive...for the most part. Being a senior isn't all it is to be with all the work…but this be a new KH fic. Yeah, Rogue of the Fallen now has been on a hiatus and still will be due to lack of time to work on it and its impact on this fic. If you'd like, I can put it in a big summary and all at the end of this but I can't say it'll satisfy much since it's been so long.

Now, things to keeping mind, and read ALL of the following;

This is a sequel, but it is at the same time a standalone installment to RoTF. You do NOT need to read Rogue of the Fallen in order to understand the plot and most of the characters that are put into the story; not even the plot of the previous. Rogue of the Fallen's plot will make sure of that, and I'll finish it when I –you guessed it- get my KH-darned computer back to let you guys figure out why. Which I have it now, but at the moment RoTF is also in a bad writer's block, but bear with me. If you're a first time reader, dive right in without any hesitation. You won't regret it. Promise…I hope. RoTF may go through some editing as more info comes in, but again, no need for change right now.

This installment will take place after –hold on to your hats- AFTER KH3D, and AFTER the yet to come out KH3. *insert crowd going WTFUDGE* Yes, because I cannot predict the future, it gives me more reason to do this. HOWEVER, I'm to assume the following happened: Sora and Riku became masters; saved Terra, Aqua, and Ven; beat the crap out of Xehanort (finally): and are tying up loose ends as to reconnecting with everyone. It is an extremely tedious thing that Normura's been kind of holding back a bit for all of us, but right now I cannot wait for it and this idea I have will not affect the main KH canon storyline as it is…much. I hope.

And...prologue's short, but chapter after will be longer.

Disclaimer- I'm not Nomura.

* * *

_~When in darkness, silence pervades. When in Light, it gives darkness reason to break silence. Within darkness lies anarchy; when brought to light, makes darkness becomes discord. In darkness lies the light, for which such will not be denied. ~_

* * *

The depths of the darkness.

No more than an abyss leading to further blackness, according to who have feared for the likes of themselves to be lost to it.

But is it truly so?

Deep within the realm as unknown as that of in-between, a massive structure hovered within, unable to be made out clearly. Within, dimly lit halls ways lurked with migrating shadows, golden eyes that peered around corners and explored endless corridors from one end to another. Piercing through the dark stepped in a being with a blindingly white cloak that seemed to present him a ghostly glow. With every step he took, the shadows would back away in fear; even present a shriek should they have been too close.

The phantom-like being paid no heed as he made his way to a set of large double door, stories high and giving little means to discern it from the walls. He pressed upon the door with a black gloved hand, giving a moment's time before a vertical line burned a red glow into the marble, shooting upwards and about, filling at the borders of the door that reached to the high ceiling and run back down just as quickly. Only then could the door be pushed open with what seemed to be of gentle ease, a single finger needed to push the door open.

Within a long darkened room, the phantom stood at one end, and at the other was another shrouded being in front of a casket, pulsating with a dark like as an ink-like substance leaked and slid down the sides, accompanied by black wisps that slithered out and gathered like a fog at contact with the ground before continuing to disperse.

"Tachar." A deep voice the phantom spoke that echoed n his presence as he continued forward; "What is the meaning of this?"

"Awakening." was the mysterious perpetrator's curt response.

"That is fairly obvious, but why?"

"Something…someone disturbed the Master from his rest."

"What could've possibly reached his void?" The phantom continues forward, before suddenly being stopped by the sight of a blade poised at his throat.

"Only the Master shall know."

"Retreat your blade."

But the one known as Tachar did not do so immediately, taking moments to take his hand back beneath his cloak.

The inky substance began to bubble and hiss as the coffin with intensity, the two beings now beside each other as they backed off to see the intricate carving upon the stone flicker a violet hue that became brighter with every few seconds. Ground shaking, walls trembling, the sounds of what seemed to be a series of breaking chains reverberated and all became silent and still.

Second after apprehensive second of eerie calm, and the coffin lid was blasted off with such force that it split into two even parts that made a resounding crack as they slammed against the ground, as if held by unseen hinges, whatever gunk that was left now slowly trickling out like molasses. No sooner did Tachar and the phantom fall to a knee and bow their heads in silence, as if any other sound would bring upon a much unwanted consequence.

Slowly from the coffin arose a low, almost tired groan, bandaged, blackened hands gripping at the sides before slowly a male, human like being could be seen sitting up with skin as dark as the shadows. Faint traces of the blackness on his skin began to slide off into the coffin beneath, and head of a black, messy outgrown mane that rose and tilted up at a an angle…for a most audible yawn that echoed throughout the room to further break the silence.

"Hm, I haven't had such a well deserved sleep for ages." A dark, rich voice spoke, though at the same time lacked a stately tone or esteem, eyes glowing like stones of red wine. The being in the coffin gave an eerie turn of the head, before a sudden-

SNAP!

-resonated in the room as his head suddenly flexed to his left slowly turning his head back and to the right before a-

CRACK

-echoed out before having his head upright once more, looking to the bowing individuals before him.

"Raise your heads and rise, my siblings," the being asked with a strange sense of delight in his voice, attempting to stand up but finds the shadowy material clinging him down still; "I'd like to rise myself, but I'm not quite ready yet."

"Sir."

"Hm?"

"Are you…well?"

"I would…not know. Am I supposed to?"

"…"

Zaiyver stepped forward. "My lord, now that you have awakened-"

"Zaivyer, you state word of any duties I have to do the moment I get up, and I may have to throw you out a window. I cannot even get up yet."

"I recommend you do so quickly sire, because the sooner we find the one who sealed you, the better."

"And why is that? Is your thirst for violence up again?"

"For vengeance."

"Vengeance for what? Honestly, you are confusing me now." The king languidly leaned back, hands behind his head; "But, I suppose you make a point about finding the one who was responsible for this."

"So what are your orders, sir?" Tachar finally spoke.

"Stay at ease until I recover, and do nothing else then until I say so. If you two really want to do something, patrol the area like old times. Maybe have the place cleaned up a bit or something, but I would like for you to leave me be as I dream of a brighter place."

"As you wish sir." Tachar gave a bow, Zaivyer seemingly a bit reluctant, but nonetheless following suit before the two left the throne room. Only the king was left to stare at the elevated ceiling in the dark, thoughtful expression

And he looked to his hand as if trying to find an answer; a response as he seemingly whispered to himself…

"What do you think you are doing this far in this darkness of the unknown?"

* * *

Please click the review button and don't mind giving me some motive to get another chapter up. If not, hope you guys can be patient enough. Again, I'm really sorry about having been on this hiatus, but come summer after graduation and all, I'll be there for you guys for real.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke with a start, sitting upright in his bed as he tried to catch his breath, feeling as if he was submerged in the depths of the ocean. Running a hand through his head of spikes, shaking it once- no, twice, he looked out the window to find the moon still in the black sky that glimmered with several stars and worlds alike that reflected upon the ocean.

"…that voice again…"

With heavy sigh, he opened the window, letting in the cool, ocean breeze of the evening help clear his haze of tiredness. He had not a wink of good sleep ever since the passing of his exam; even after he had the opportunity to deal Xehanort the final blow and forever seal his fate. And yet in a time of supposed peace, his heart seemed to now be the most doubtful and wavering with anxiety he didn't believe he ever felt before.

Not when he had almost lost himself to the darkness.

Not when he fought for his friends.

Not even when the exam had begun, his mind set on passing the Mastery Exam, heart and mind driven by confidence and determination.

Too much confidence the first time around…

And for every time he thought of the event, he felt a deep part of him almost regret doing so, as now his mind ran with the memories of his struggle in the Realm of Sleep. The internal struggle he still has yet to truly comprehend even to this moment. Long after the battle, he was afraid of sleep now. Afraid he would go to sleep and never wake again.

Sora shook his head.

_Stop thinking that. It's in the past now. Everyone's alright now. Xehanort's gone._

He looked to the night sky, giving a self-reassuring smile. He knew he could not stop smiling now. He is the chosen Keyblade Master. No matter what was to happen, he would prevail. Though his insomnia boggled him to no extent as he wondered of the voice. It was certainly no voice he recognized of his past adventures, and he has met many people and anthropomorphic beings for the past two years. There had to be someone; then again, it hasn't been the first time a stranger's voice had entered into his heart and mind, but at least one was trying to help.

This voice just made him feel uncomfortable, but not threatened. Anxious, but not frightened. It was odd. Like trying tot remember someone that they never met, but not without the caution that yelled from the Jiminy Cricket he had.

"I'll just…" He gave a gaping yawn as he slumped back against his pillow. "…talk to Riku and Kairi about it…"

His eyelids became heavy once more, and the voice did not return in his sleep, but it was not enough to settle a true sense of peace. He knew his role was not yet finished, his heart not only bound fiercely to his friends, but to Fate as well.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You have been bound to sleep for years sire. Many years."

Upon a high balcony, a tall figure stood as he observed the dark wasteland below. Whatever sign of life lingered only in the dwellers that instinctively wandered to whatever interested them, if anything was happening to begin with. Yellow eyes would give a gleam and then disappear as quickly as the memory of a dream. Crimson eyes looked down with a strange emotion; surely no sadness, no happiness, but certainly lack of satisfaction. Searching for what is missing as Tachar stood behind observing as well, amethyst eyes giving way to no certain emotion.

"Time alone could not have done this, and my sleep was less than willing."

"But did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I did. And just as many new questions arose."

The second figure turned to the dim but still present source of light of the Dark Realm, far off where the sounds of waves could barely be heard, if not seen. Silence pervaded again with winds of no true origin passing through, eventually the second figure returning inside as Tachar followed.

"….sire?"

"Hm?" The implied leader continued to pace through empty halls, dark fingers occasionally sliding amongst the blackened walls.

"You never explained how you awoke from your slumber. Zaivyer speaks of sensing a disturbance in the balance of the realms; namely a force that attempted to reach Kingdom Hearts having failed."

"I cannot say for sure. Thrice has it occurred; the first closer than the second, the third closer than the first. Yet…none close enough. I even wish to believe there was an attempt before the first, but even if none succeeded, an anomaly persists that this most recent once...was not the same force."

"Sir?"

"….it all still remains a haze. Something came too close, and I had to wake."

"Be cautious my king. Fate has spoiled the light and left the dark to despair. Trickery is a stone turned by the same force."

The king gave a heavy sigh, making his way towards the throne room. "If it were trick, I would remain asleep as it is. I wish to see into this, but I know not where to begin. Maybe Zaivyer can provide some idea."

He stopped in his tracks, looking back over to his follower.

"If the realms and the worlds within those realms are out of balance, the only thing that can be done is to call back the rest of the servants back. Surely they must still be out and about on both sides."

"That is true sir. However, they do not have their shards; therefore immediate communication is not possible."

"Immediate being the key word and fact of the matter is that it does not need to be immediate." The king chuckles as he approaches the entrance of his destination.

As he opened the grand doors, a sharp whistling wind echoed as the black-and-white cloaked being entered the room through the floor, in his grip a writhing and _much_ short figure, and a loud one at that.

"Get your mitts off me you-you dysfunctional bed sheet! Why I oughta' -?!" Zaivyer ignored the being's feeble attempts to punch him and he is being held out at arm's length by his…ears?

"I found this one sneaking about outside the fortress alone. It claims to be a ruler. What would you like to do with it, Your Majesty?"

The sovereign immediately walked over, eyes lightening up in curiosity almost right away, a strange smile on his face, Tachar closing the throne room door behind, though the captured intruder was far from feeling the same.

"Still overdoing it as usual Phantom. Let him down and continue patrol to the outer regions of realm for stragglers." Zaivyer gave no argument, setting the intruder down before he disappeared in silence, the long eared individual crossing his arms in bother; "My apologies for his behavior. Then again, it has been a long time since another life form has been seen around these parts."

"Hmph, and who the heck are you supposed to be? Not like you can be much better."

The ruler only had a moment before he gave a sudden laugh. "It has been so long? My goodness…let us not get too hasty now. I would be more than glad to pass on information, if you do not mind doing the same with me."

The intruder gave a wide suspicious eye and raised eyebrow a the being who was a bit more than twice his size, but relaxed and put his arms to his sides with a sigh.

"Better than having a conversation with the bed sheet."

"Excellent! Let us, as one of my servants would say…what it was…ah yes, walk and talk."

Tachar can only silently tail the two and listen closely in silence, dutiful in his role, whatever that may be.

As for the phantom on the other hand, he too did as told, scouring the pathways in the darkness in silence, but bearing no ill will, nor a pleasant one. He did as was told, darkness pervading his line of sight, as the darkness of the realm rarely allowed for any worlds to shine through. Not much is known of him, but if there is anything that is truly obscure of him, it is that in time, whether they are minutes, hours, days or years, the stars begin to shine again.

And as he breaches seams of the light and dark, in his line of sight turned up what he desired; a conflict. A fight waiting to happen in the form of three, armor clad keyblade wielders traveling through the dark emerged in their own objective.

* * *

…College. Friends. Family.

Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter (it's not much to me, believe me) I really want to get back on this fanfic, along with my LoZ one.

Me no own KH, still haven't finished 3D, and really want KH1.5HDR.

Happy holidays!


End file.
